Spirit
] History Jason use to live the perfect life with her girlfriend, Mira. Until he and his girlfriend , Mira MEE-RA , had gotten into a fight which happens to be the last fight they ever had until she was found murdered. Which he felt that he was to blame in not forgiving her and wished that incident had never occurred now that she is gone forever in his life. That pain of regret still withholds him wherever he goes. Until one day , he came upon this book he found that caught his attention at a local library . Inside it showed , his Past and seeing his future that foretolds what will happen to him. Jason believed that the book has showed itself to him on his wanting desires that lies within him. Then Suddenly , Jason felt that he is being pulled into another world that is inside the book . Which when he woke up , it transformed him into a Wild Stallion. He couldn't remember how or why he has become of this but He couldn't believe the world he was being transported to , though he wonders to himself on why he is in this wonderful paradise. Even though , he could still remember his lost beloved girlfriend. He would still never forget her .Which hopefully one day to avenge her death , to seek out the person who has taken her life and to see if she could be brought back into his life once more Though as being Spirit , he has the ability in communicating with other wild animals & creatures like him . Strength / Weaknesses One of Jason's ultimate strengths is to run at the fastest rate in all of the land and fighting off enemies . Even though , even at human form he has managed in becoming the fastest runner amongst the people that they knew Jason really well. Though he has also been known to be very protective to the people that he feels really close to , which could even risk his own life into saving theirs. One of his only weaknesses he has is the suffering and regret of that painful past he keeps reminiscing on the murdering death of his lost love. Which he will fulfill his destiny in revenging her death . Personality Jason is really outgoing when it comes into meeting new people or acquaintances. Very witty and has ways in flirting around with other girls . Though on most occasions , he would mostly have time for himself just thinking on what to do in any situation or just to reminisce his hurtful past. He never believe in a place called paradise because he knows that they're is no such thing of it and that its just a metaphor . He's really intelligent , loves to read books , and love solving problems either in mathematical term or day to day situations. He's really sweet and kind to other people though when there is a person that he really dislikes or is threaten his friends or the people that he feels really close to , he would go berzerk on his enemies with a chaotic riot fight . On the day , He met Mira the first time , He knew that she was the only one for him and fell in love with her instantly. They have been together for more than 6 years , and yet he still wasn't ready in proposing to her yet in getting married. Though Mira prefers to have him make the first move in asking him for the proposal and that she would wait for him until he is ready . But that moment , on that very night of they're last argument which happens to be the last time they ever saw eye to eye , happens to be the night where he was ready in proposing to her. What the whole argument was about is that "supposedly" Mira has been falling for someone else and not Jason. But It was a false rumor about her . Jason believed that she has been cheating on him but Mira knows that she is telling the truth . But after her death , Jason has never been the same person he use to be when he was with her. Current Situation *Enjoying the scenery and exploring his environment *Looks and runs around Utopia in searching for some allies , to see if he could be able to join them or to form their own group *He will soon become enemies with Eris (and possibly Thrax) , Which Eris would use his dark & hurtful past to plot against him *After his soon encounter with Eris , he will be entirely focus on helping out in fighting & defeating those who are in close relations or acquaintances with her. *Watch His Introduction Viddie here : thumb|right|300px